User talk:Ockhams
hello to everyone. i'm new here; downloading the game now. if anyone has a clan i could join up with i'd appreciate someone to show me around once i get in game (tomorrow most likely). also if anyone has some suggestions on forums wikis or other info, i'd really appreciate anything you guys have to offer. thanks in advance. -ockhams Welcome Welcome to the Fury Wiki. For help with using/editing this wiki, stop by the page. Have a look around, and if you see anything that is inaccurate or if you notice something missng, please update/add it. As for a good forum to visit, I would suggest the official Fury forums. If you have any other questions, leave me a message on my talk page. Cheers. MeatMan 22:16, 18 October 2007 (UTC) thanks, and since we haven't had an influx of contributors to the furywiki i'd like to offer my help. i haven't been a wiki contributor in the past and i'm not sure where to start. i'd like to see some more linkable and understandable stats like armor and armor-effecting abilities, or disruption abilities (since we see that nagging, Targets are less likely to succumb to disruption effects the more often they are used. on a lot of abilities, or even just common speed-buff abilities, etc. i'm not a perfectionist by any means so my comments and additions may need some grooming but at the very least, i'd like to help cuz i love this game and i believe 150% that a well developed wiki will add to the enjoyment of this game. i just don't know where to start. maybe a little direction or some permission i suppose. i'd love to help out. ockhams 22:31, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Awesome! Glad to hear you want to help out. After you've read the links on the page regarding editing, creating, and formatting pages, stop by the sandbox. There you can practice using wiki code until you get comfortable with the basics. After that, you can check out the Stubs, which are pages that need additional info. I like your ideas, especially the armor pages. The wiki definitely needs a list of the different armors with full stats. Don't worry about how neat or fancy any new pages you make look like. I can spruce them up later. The important thing is to get the info added to the wiki. I'm still in the process of updating all the abilities pages. I should be done sometime this coming week. Feel free to make a "To-do" list (here on your user talk page for now) of anything you see that the wiki needs to have added/done to it. When I finish updating the abilities, I'll take a look at your to-do list suggestions (if you have any) and toss in my own ideas, then post a public to-do list on the How to help page and/or the Main Page. Don't hesitate to ask any questions either here or on my talk page. MeatMan (talk) 00:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::Great work on the new Armor page. It looks really good. All I did was add a space here and there to slightly touch up the appearance. Keep it up! MeatMan (talk) 19:22, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Sysop Hey Ockhams.. you're doing a great job here, so I wanted to ask if you would be interested in becoming a sysop (admin) to help lead and grow the wiki. I could definitely use the help since I have a lot of things going on outside the Fury wiki that limit the amount of time I have to devote to it. Let me know. MeatMan (talk) 00:02, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :What's involved in sysop? Sorry I'm pretty new to the behind-the-scenes wiki stuff. But I would like to help out. ockhams 04:01, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::As far as behind-the-scenes, it's not that much different. The main difference is the ability to delete/undelete pages, protect/unprotect pages, and block/unblock users. For more details go here. What I would also like for you to do as admin (sysop) is to regularly check the for new users (even if they're unregistered and only show up as an IP address) and welcome them to the wiki by posting the welcome template on their talk page. To use the template, simply type ~~~~ and click the Save page button. If this sounds like something you'd like to do to, let me know, and I'll hook you up ASAP. By the way, I've also made this offer to Darneith since he is a great contributor like yourself (still waiting on his reply). MeatMan (talk) 18:20, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::I think I could handle that. Thanks for the promotion. ;) ockhams 18:54, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Ladder I just talked to Alex at Auran. Currently it isn't possible to implement a live version of the Fury ladder anywhere other than the official site, and even when it may be possible in the future, it will require someone (programmer) to use the raw ladder data and rebuild it into our own presentation of the ladder. So for now, linking to the official ladder is the best and only option. I've added a link to the navigation sidebar. Feel free to put a link on the Main Page too if you want. Keep the ideas coming! MeatMan (talk) 05:57, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Bleh Sorry for the strange changes I've made this evening. I'll prolly wake up and think "wtf did i do this for" and switch it all around tomorrow. I stopped myself before I got carried away. I've want to link up a lot of information but I also want to make it easy to find and appropriate to the topics. Anyway, thank god for a 4-day weekend! I'm exhausted. ockhams 03:30, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Player Suggestions Page I went through and added some basic headings for each suggestion. What you and MeatMan might want to do is get together and come up with a series of appropriate top-level headings (with a single = ) and insert those (even if there are no current suggestions that fit the category). Then have each suggestion within a category also have a header at a lower level. I'll continue commenting where I can via the Discussion page and will use the same headings so that comments are always associated with a specific suggestion. AlexWeekes 23:10, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, Alex. Looks good. We appreciate your contributions. I'll see if I can get with Meatman about that. Hopefully we can come up with a system that helps out the game and the players at the same time. We'll see what we can do. ockhams 23:43, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Hey there, thanks for noticing my requests contributions, adding to my user talk page and inviting me. I'll do my best to add relevant data. I might do this later, or someone else might want to, but there's a few differences with the Channel ___ abilities under oracle where it says +5 charges on the main page, but +4 in the description. I believe it's +4 but haven't got them yet so someone else might want to fix it to either one or the other. I noticed you took my name out of the contributions which is just fine, I just wanted people to kinda know who was doing the edit and I saw someone else was pasting their name in too. Should I continue to put my name above new things initially and then remove them in a few days, or just leave it out entirely as the edit tells you who did what? Maxmike :Maxmike, glad to have you on board. I think you're right about the channels. Feel free to make the correction. As far as the Player Requests page, I simply moved your information around to bring it in line with our format. In the future, when you make a change on a talk page you should sign your comments with 4 tildes like this ~~~~ following your contribution. That will automatically insert your name and time. If you make changes to an article page you can explain what you did on the corresponding talk page if you think it's necessary. You can find it at the top of the page by clicking the discussion tab. Thanks for helping out. ockhams 12:55, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Free to Play Portal I wanted to drop by and let you know about our new Free to Play Portal on the gaming homepage. The portal will give gamers a convenient way to find events, news, and information all centered around free to play games. Not to mention, the portal is a great tool for community outreach, and building awareness around your wiki. We would appreciate your involvement on the portal, feel free to post events, wiki milestones, or anything else you feel is noteworthy on the portal. It can be found here. And as always, let us know if you have any questions. JoePlay (talk) 17:54, 22 April 2008 (UTC)